Core Narrative 3
TITLE: Technology Insurgence CORRESPONDING MACRO-STORY BEAT: Earth Gains Some Technology (Grande Success) SHORT STORY SYNOPSIS/LOGLINE THAT INCLUDES A CLEAR BEGINNING, MIDDLE AND END: Just five years after Space X sent the Martian V ship to see what happened to communications with the planet. After getting no response president Norma Fang of Space X decided to send down 10 ships down to Earth to both save Martian V and gather information about Earth. Aboard one of the ships called Terra-endo is a protector by the name of Alex Jones. When they land on Earth they are meet by a group of Raider of Defiance. The Raiders instantly recognize the uniform they are in and tell them of a group that came before them. They are told that all but one of the Space X explorers that landed here were killed by groups protecting the AI and that they have no way of fighting it through means of technology. Alex tells them that they have brought some technology with them that has not been connected to the main servers yet and that they could use this as a way to take hold of some technology back from the AI’s. Alex and a few Raiders Herman Node, Data, and Marth Yoon join together to fight the group of Codex and take the technology from them that they got from the AI and hacking it to make it their own. Alex and the crew must gain as much technology as they could and make it back to Raider camps to distribute the technology. All this must be done with the help of a Vizard by the name of Vixon Fraime because there are some pieces of technology that they cannot hack without his help. However, Blight a Codex leader has realized what you are doing and is after you with a group of armed men. GENRE: '''Open world action/ Crafting game '''PROTAGONIST: '''Alex Jones '''ANTAGONIST: '''Blight '''MAIN SUPPORTING CHARACTERS W/ DESCRIPTIONS: *'Herman Node-' He is very shy and normally does not talk unless spoken to. He is the transportation expert of the group and considered one of the best drivers on Earth. *'Data-' Data is an amazing tracker as well as a historian. She was taught a great deal of the world before the AI took over even though she is young and only saw the world after AI’s. *'Marth Yoon- '''The muscle of the group that finds an interest in IED’s as you continue through the game. The joker of the squad that turns a dull moment into a good time. *'Vixon Fraime- A Vizard that can unlock the top end technology you gain from The Codex. Vixon will only hack your technology if you pay him for it. '''PRIMARY LOCATIONS WITH DESCRIPTIONS: Through the Barrens of dead zones throughout what was previously known as the US. '''ADDITIVE COMPREHENSION: '''This gives insight into how the Raiders gained technology back from the AI’s '''TARGET MARKET: '''16- 40 male gamers '''THOROUGH DESCRIPTION OF THEIR MEDIA HABITS: '''People of this age tend play lots of video games. Especially in the early demographics range consoles tend to more prevalent in their lives rather than PC because of its affordability. '''MEDIUM: '''Video Game '''WHY IT WORKS IN THIS MEDIUM: '''A video game is a great way to allow the player to be involved in the world of Terra-Alluvium and feel more attached to the groups involved over the war over Earth. '''PLATFORM: '''PlayStation and Xbox '''WHY IT WORKS IN THIS PLATFORM: '''Creating an exclusive product on both PlayStation and Xbox will allow both the console fans to dive into the storyworld.